


And In My Veins, My Siren Song

by AgentBuzzkill



Series: Fic Requests [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Minor gore and violence, Relationships that should not work but somehow do, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Felix tries to get Locus to turn him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In My Veins, My Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested a Lolix Vampire AU and because I am totally unashamed Lolix Trash I had to write it.
> 
> I could really see myself writing some more in this AU.

For the longest time, Felix tries to get Locus to turn him.

It’s really in their best interest, he figures. They make great partners on and off the battlefield, he knows even Locus can’t deny that their opposites attract in all the right ways. He’s seen Locus recover from blows that would certainly kill any mortal man almost instantly; he’ll never forget the day he saw Locus take a bullet through the center of his forehead, watched the man fall and his body seize up and for a split second Felix thought it was all over. But then Locus got up, finished the fight, won. When he took off his ruined helmet that night Felix couldn’t even see a mark under the gore on Locus’ forehead. 

And in their line of work, indestructibility is an important perk. Not to mention Felix isn’t getting any younger. And the more perfect his looks when he receives immortality, the better.

But Locus avoids the subject like the plague, will never answer Felix’s questions after sex, is quick to shut down certain trains of thought lest Felix get too curious. Eventually Felix stops asking, but the question still sits heavily in the back of his mind.

Why won’t Locus turn him?

It can’t be that he doesn’t want to “destroy Felix’s humanity” or any bullshit like that. They both knew that there is no humanity left between the two of them, Felix’s mortality be damned. Felix is no delicate flower, he is not some protagonist in a teen novel head over heels for her porcelain vampire beau. He’s a mercenary, goddammit, and a pretty good one at that. Romanticism is meant for people without so much blood on their hands.

It certainly isn’t that Locus doesn’t like Felix, that much is obvious by who he shares his bed with every night. And they’d been…whatever they are before Locus told Felix about why his teeth are so sharp, why he never seems to sleep or eat, why Locus has such a thing for Felix’s neck in their more intimate moments. When Felix learned it was because Locus wanted to tear into him and drain him dry, it really only made things better. Because now he could tease Locus with papercuts and “accidents” while handling his knife, even though they both knew his knife work never had a single mistake that was not deliberate. He offers his neck to Locus while sprawled underneath him and revels in the animalistic desire in Locus’ eyes, watches him battle his nature and fight against the idea to rip apart that warm skin for the prize underneath. It is the oddest rush of power and Felix basks in it like a cat under the sun.

So really, it only boils down to one option:

Locus doesn’t want Felix around forever.

Which is fine, Felix can take it. He’s a big boy, he understands that forever is a really long time to be with someone. He gets on Locus’ nerves at the best of times, he knows their partnership is strenuous and fragile and their personalities should have never let them remain as close as they have been for so long.

But it’s not like Locus turning him means they’re bound forever or anything like that. Or at least, that’s what he thinks until one night when Locus shuts him down with that exact reason.

"Look," he says while Felix is lying next to him, tracing the old scars left behind from humanity with the tips of his fingers, coming dangerously close to where the sheets rest across Locus’ hips before skimming back up again, "vampires are very…traditional. Try as I might I can’t fight certain parts of my ancestry."

"So?" Felix asks with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed.

"So if I turned you, you would be my mate."

Felix takes a moment to process that before he bursts out laughing. 

"Oh my god, your mate!? That’s hilarious. What are you, a penguin? Don’t they mate for life? Will you be leaving me with an egg for extended periods of time? I don’t think I’m ready for that level of commitment yet.”

"Felix, this is serious."

"You’re damn right it is, I don’t know if I can be trusted with our unborn egg-child for so long. What if I drop it?"

Locus heaves a heavy sigh and sits up, but Felix pulls him back down again, mouths a line across his collarbones. 

"You think I give a fuck?" Felix asks, his breath ghosting across Locus’ skin and Locus runs a hand up Felix’s neck to grip at the hair on the back of his head. 

"I think you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into," Locus answers, but the resignation in his voice floods Felix with a sense of victory. He smiles against Locus’ neck.

"Come on, bite me. What’s the worst that could happen?"


End file.
